Closed Walls
by Twilight And Nikki
Summary: Namine is lonely just sitting in her room in Castle Oblivion.When she meets a mysterious boy, he gives her the chance to escape her cage and let her explore the outside world.What will happen?And what secrets does this stranger hold?
1. Lonely

**Closed Walls**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the video game Kingdom Hearts nor the characters for that matter.D: (We would be soooooo happy if we did though!=D)

* * *

**Chapter One - Lonely**

The little girl was always alone. Well, almost always. Sometimes the people in the dark coats would visit her. But they weren't kind to her at all.

The person that would visit her the most was a blonde haired woman with cold icy blue eyes. Like her eyes, her heart was just as cold. Even if the woman said she didn't have one.

The girl didn't know how long she had been in the castle, but to her, it felt like forever. Ever since she could remember, she had been in the same chair, in the same room, in the same castle her entire life. She would not have minded it so much if she had something to do to keep her mind off of the fact that she was all alone.

She spent all her days locked up in the room the castle people gave her. They told her she was not allowed to leave the room ever. So she sat there. Waiting, hoping that some day, she would be able to leave the room and see what's outside.

There were no windows in the room, so she didn't know how it looked like outside. This saddened the little girl. She was so lonely.

Then one day, the blonde haired woman walked, well transported, into the girl's room holding something in her hands. Curious, the girl lifted her head towards her. The woman smiled, not like a warm smile either, more like a wicked smile, the smiles witches have.

The woman walked over to the little girl and handed her a book with a box of colored pencils. "Draw in it."

With that the woman turned with the intent of leaving. However, before she could she felt her coat being pulled on. She turned back to the girl. The little held onto the coat with her small hands, staring at the woman with her big blue eyes.

"…What?" The woman finally asked.

"What's your name?" The woman stared long and hard at the little girl. She held a blank expression and for some the little girl thought she wouldn't answer. "Call me Larexene. Now let go." The little girl obeyed and let go. As she did, Larexene disappeared within the black portal.

Now the little girl was alone again.

She opened the book Larexene gave to her. The pages were completely blank-- like her room. When she opened the box with the pencils, the little girl almost dropped them. She had never seen so many colors in her life.

There was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and oh so many more. Picking out the lightest shade of blue, she placed the tip of the pencil on the white piece of paper.

Almost as if like magic, her hand began to move. Before long, she had drawn a picture with, what she believed was water. She did not know what this was, because she had never taken a step out of the castle.

She flipped to a new page. This time, she picked the brown colored pencil. When she finished, she had drawn a boy. To her, she thought the boy was funny looking. He had brown hair that stood straight up, and his shoes were bigger than his feet.

But she did not know this boy. So why was it that she drew him? She had certainly never met this boy before. But somewhere, maybe in her heart, she did know this boy. With that, she closed her new sketch book.

The next day a man with pink hair transported to her room. He also wore a black coat. The little girl knew this man by face, but not his name. "Greetings." He smiled, showing his teeth.

"Hello." The little girl said quietly. The man only smiled more. She had seen this man only twice in her stay at the castle so she felt rather nervous him.

"Do you know my name?" She shook her head. "Would you like to know?" The little girl hesitated a bit before nodding. "My name--," he said pointing to his chest. "is Marluxia."

"Nice to nice you Mister Marluxia." The little girl responded. This made Marluxia smile wider. "You do not have a name, am I correct?" He asked stroking her cheek softly. The little girl felt heat rising to her cheeks. No one had ever touched her like that.

She shook her head. "Would you like one?"

This was unbelievable to the little girl. She would finally be able to have a name. To actually be **somebody**. For the first time in her life, she felt happy. Her chest felt like it was on fire but it didn't hurt at all, it was a pleasant feeling.

Quickly nodding, Marluxia smirked. "Very well then," he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his. The heat in the little girl's cheeks increased as her eyes meet his. His eyes scanned her as if taking in all of her features.

Slowly he let go of the little girl's chin, letting his gloved hand softly stroke her bottom lip. Marluxia waved his hand into the air.

The little girl sat there confused but then jumped in surprised as she was suddenly circled by a flash of yellow. Golden letters raced around her until they came to a stop in front of her and Marluxia.

He placed his hand on her shoulder."This is now your name." She looked at him before turning to the floating letters.

The letters read:

**NAMINE.**

* * *

**Twilight:** Well this is our first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Why Kingdom Hearts? 'Cause it's an awesome video game, that's why!!xD

**Nikki:** And we shall contiune this story just as soon as someone reviews!!=D

**Twilight:** Review and you shall win a lifetime suppy of free donuts!!!XD

**Nikki:** So hurry before I eat them all!!xDD

**Twilight:** Oh dear.-____-


	2. The Keyblade Master

**Closed Walls**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamier:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters for that matter.(Sadness.T.T)

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Keyblade Master**

Namine finally had an identity. She was no longer no one, she felt complete. Well, almost, but to her, almost was good enough in this case.

Although she still couldn't travel outside of room, the three residents of the castle she knew visited her more often now. Larexene was cold hearted, and quite frankly, mean, but Namine still enjoyed her company, only because it was better than being alone.

The redheaded member of the group, Axel, didn't regularly visit Namine, even if he did happen to stop by, he usually didn't have much to say at all. Still, Namine enjoyed his company.

But Marluxia's company is what Namine craved the most. He made her feel like she was the single most important person in the world. He visited her the most out of the three.

Even when he couldn't because of other things he needed to attend to, he sent Larexene to deliver all sorts of beautiful flowers she had never seen before. Not only were they beautiful and smell heavenly, but what really caught Namine's eye were the colors. The only other place Namine had seen those kind of colors were in the colored pencils box Larexene gave to her.

Lately, Namine had noticed that she had been drawing the same brown, pointing haired boy in her sketch book. Not only that, she had also began drawing two other characters as well. One was a pretty redhead girl with blue eyes. The other was a boy who was older than the other two; he had sliver hair and aqua eyes.

Although Namine didn't understand this, she continued to draw the pictures that played in her mind. Because it made Marluxia happy.

Namine couldn't explain what happens when she thinks about Marluxia. Her chest begins to ache, but doesn't hurt her at all, in fact it gives her a wonderful feeling that she just can't express in words.

Namine's thoughts were interrupted as Axel appeared through the black portal. "Hello, Axel." The man had his arms crossed against his chest, usually a sign that he was thinking. His eyes traveled to Namine. "Yo." At least this time he had actually acknowledged her. Most times, he did not.

"Is something wrong?" Axel shook his head. "Not at all." In truth, something was wrong, very wrong.

Axel knew that Marluxia was simply just using Namine to get to the keyblade warrior, Sora. He wanted to tell Namine to get out of the castle as fast she could run. He wanted to save her from the fate that could possibility wipe her from extinction completely. He wanted to tell her that Marluxia was just playing with her feelings.

Why did he want to save her? Because she reminded him of his old friend.

Honestly, Axel didn't want to lose her like he lost **him**. He didn't think he could handle it again.

But he couldn't do a thing. He may as well be as helpless as Namine was. And he was.

Namine continued to stare up at Axel. She could feel he was lying but she did not want to press him. She looked back down at her lap as soon as Axel noticed she was staring.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" He joked, trying to lift her and his spirits up. It worked, Namine giggled softly, but then she became serious again.

"Axel, what was your life before Castle Oblivion?" This question took Axel by surprise.

"Nothing much to tell, princess." And with that, the talking stopped. But Namine never stopped asking him. Ever time he visited her; she'd asked him the same question. And he always gave the same answer.

* * *

"Axel, why does Castle Oblivion exist?" It seemed that Namine had one more question that straddled Axel.

At first, Namine didn't actually think he would answer so she turned her eyes back to her drawing. "Castle Oblivion exists because of the Keyblade Master." Namine looked back up at Axel. "What?"

"The Keyblade Master." Axel didn't hate Sora, not at all. But he didn't want Sora to take his best friend away, even if Sora didn't know it. "Who's that?"

"Let's just say that he's the key." Namine wanted to question Axel further about this 'Keyblade Master' but was stopped as Marluxia stepped into the room. "Greetings, Namine, Axel." Once again, Namine feel her cheeks turn red. Axel mentally glared at Marluxia for ruining the actually first real conversion he and Namine were having. Still, Axel smirked at him. "Hey, Marluxia." "H-hello, Marluxia."

Marluxia turned his gaze to Namine. "How's our special guest doing?" he asked, taking a lock of Namine's hair and twisting it between two fingers. This made her cheeks glow even more. "I am doing well. Thank you." Namine's blushed made Marluxia smirk. Axel stood there doing nothing. It wasn't like he could actually do something about it.

Marluxia began to stroke Namine's lips with his gloved hand, Axel could have puked. That man was sickening; he was flirting with a girl years younger than him. Meanwhile, Namine's blushes worsen as Marluxia did so. Lucky, Larexene appeared through a black portal before Marluxia could go further.

Axel silently thanked Larexene in his mind. Marluxia quickly moved away from Namine, leaving her face completely red. "Yes Larexene?" Marluxia asked, recomposing himself. "Ya might want to play with princess later, Sora's almost here."

"Is that so? Well then, Namine, until next time." He said, bowing quickly and disappearing with Larexene into the black portal. Namine turned to Axel. "Sora…?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah." Namine continued to stare at him. "You mean Sora is…" Axel nodded again.

"Yes, Sora is the Keyblade Master I was talking about earlier." Namine looked down to her sketch book. She grabbed it and flipped it back to the first page. She held it up to Axel so he could see. "Is this…is this him?"

Axel almost burst out laughing from that picture. But he held it inside long enough to study the drawing carefully.

Although it was badly drawn, he could still tell that it was, indeed, the young Keyblade Master. Slowly, he nodded to Namine. "That's the one. Love his hair by the way." Axel told her, smirking to himself. "Oh." Was her only response.

How could she have known what Sora looked like if she had never met him in her life? This confused her to no end, that night she couldn't even sleep at all.

* * *

**Twilight:** At this time we would like to thank **Kiome-Yasha** for the awesome review! We're sorry that Roxas didn't appear in this chapter, but he shall in the next one, we promise!!=]

**Nikki:** Yes, yes, bow to her awesomeness people!!!XD

**Twilight:** Anyway, until next time readers!=D

**Nikki:** And remember, we won't update,--

**Twilight:** Until you review!=D

**Nikki:** Review and you will get...what do we have Twilight???DX

**Twilight:** I dunno Nikki, you probably ATE IT ALL!!-_-

**Nikki:** T.T Fine, uhhh, free...oh!!PIZZA!!!XD

**Twilight:** Pizza?!?!

**Nikki:** Yup!XD

**Twilight:** -_-


	3. Stranger

**Closed Walls**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters in it for that matter. (We wish we had the money to buy the rights.T.T)

* * *

**Chapter Three - Stranger**

Castle Oblivion was silent today. Namine was seated in her chair as usual, Larexene and Axel were in the room but no one said a word. They were awaiting Marluxia to return with news about the Keyblade Master.

Namine was told to continue drawing pictures of the boy and his friends. One picture she had drawn caught her eye. It wasn't Sora, she was sure of that. But the boy in picture did look like Sora, the hair style was similar, the eyes both had the same eye color. So who was this mysterious boy?

Perhaps he was Sora's brother or something like that. In a way, Namine knew that the boy and Sora had to be related somehow. But it didn't matter. She would probably never meet the boy, ever. She doubted that she would even want to. Not with Marluxia around. He made her feel so alive. Something she had never felt before.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Marluxia appeared through the black portal.

Namine had always wondered where the black portals, the three residents used, lend them too. Namine had wanted to ask Axel earlier, but Marluxia appeared and ended her question. She doubted that Axel would even answer it anyway. He had stopped answering her questions after a while. Namine didn't know why though.

"Namine," Marluxia's voice broke through her thoughts. "Would you like to move to a bigger room?" Namine's eyes widened at the offer. She had longed to be a different room. Marluxia smirked at her reaction while Axel frowned at him. Larexene simply stood there taking no notice. She usually never did socialize with them. At least not when Namine was around.

Namine quickly nodded. "Very well, though, before we do, will you promise me one thing?" Marluxia asked. Both Axel and Larexene knew what was coming. Namine's head cocked to the side. "What?"

"Will you draw whatever I tell you to draw for me?" Axel couldn't hold back a low growl, Namine did not hear it, but Marluxia did and threw a warning glare at the redhead. Axel didn't say anything but glared back.

Was that all Marluxia wanted from Namine? She was surprised when he asked this when he knew she would do whatever he told her to do. Either way, Namine still agreed. She did want to move to a bigger room after all.

Marluxia smiled and held his hand out for her to take. Namine hesitated, while staring at his hand; she glanced at Axel who had looked away as Namine's eyes turned to him. Then she lifted her hand and took Marluxia who gently squeezed it before pulling her to her feet.

Even through his gloves, Namine still felt the warmth of his hand. Suddenly, Marluxia began to stroke her hand with his thumb. Heat rose to her cheeks as he did. "Let us go, then." With his free arm, Marluxia summoned a black portal. He pulled Namine forward, taking her with him through the portal.

The portal was scary to Namine, it was completely pitch black. She was almost frightened that Marluxia had disappeared and left her in there all alone. But then she felt the grip on her hand tighten.

* * *

Before Namine knew it, she, Marluxia, and Axel, who had followed them, were in a much larger room with a table in the middle of it. Although the entire, including the table, were completely stainless white, Namine was still grateful to Marluxia for giving her the larger room.

"Now you draw better." Marluxia let go of Namine's hand but soon placed it her shoulder. Namine's cheeks burned once again. She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Marluxia." He smiled at her. "It was no problem." His hand moved to her cheek and stroked it softly. "Well, I must be going, but do not worry, I shall return soon, my princess." He took his hand off of her cheek and disappeared through the black portal.

Namine's chest felt like it was going to explode. Marluxia had called her a princess, and not just a princess. He had called her **his** princess. Namine's cheeks were a bright red and even Axel noticed but still said nothing. Instead he crossed his arms against chest. He hated Marluxia with a passion. He had to warn Namine. He had to.

"I wouldn't listen to guy, Namine."

Namine was surprised to hear Axel actually call her by her name and not princess like usual. She turned to face him. "What do you mean?" Axel chuckled a bit before returning to serious.

"Do you actually think he's a good guy?" He asked her. To tell the truth, Namine did. All Marluxia had been to her was kind. So didn't that make him a 'good' guy? Namine nodded. Again, Axel chuckled.

"Well he's not." Namine stared at him, confused. "He's just using you."

"Using…me?" She asked confused. She didn't truly believe that kind Marluxia would ever, ever, use her. But Axel's eyes told otherwise.

"Yeah, he's using you to get to Sora." Was Namine learning a whole new side of Marluxia? She had to find out more. "Why?"

"Because you have abilities that could help him take control of Sora." Namine's hands tighten around her sketch book.

"But, but I don't want to hurt Sora." Namine couldn't explain it, but a part of her didn't want to hurt Sora. Maybe it was because she began to have dreams about him and his friends. He seemed like a normal boy that she did not want to see injured. Or maybe it was because somewhere inside of her, she had known Sora. Either way, she could not and would not hurt him.

Axel stared down at her. "I can't help you there, princess. If I interfere, I'm a dead man. Gotta go." With that, Axel left Namine alone in her new room.

Tears started to leak out of Namine's eyes, but she didn't know why. She felt her chest ache, but unlike with Marluxia, this time, it hurt. It hurt a lot. Namine sat on one of the chairs. She did her best to wipe the tears away but no matter what she did, there would always be more tears coming out. She refused to use her sketch book as a tissue.

It was too precious to her. Eventually, her sobs had died down. She wiped away the last her tears. She wondered what caused her to suddenly start crying.

"Wow, you can sure cry a lot."

Namine was straddled by the voice. It was didn't belong to Marluxia, Larexene, or Axel. She turned to the source of the voice, there in corner, leaning against the wall, there a person in a black coat like the others had, but they didn't have to hood of it down so Namine could not see their face.

"Who are you?" The stranger didn't answer her.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Namine became frighten of him, the voice was male, she was sure of that. She heard him sighed and approach her. He crossed his arms. "Well? You don't want to hurt Sora, do you?" Namine was surprised. Had he been listening in?

"How did you know about that?" He didn't answer.

"There's no time to explain now, do you, or do you not want to leave?" Namine bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt Sora, you can be sure of that, but she was sure she could trust the stranger either. The stranger sighed deeply. "Listen, you can trust me, I know Axel, we're friends. More like **best** friends." He murmured the last part more to himself. Namine lifted her head. If this person did know Axel, then couldn't she trust him then? Axel did tell her that Marluxia was just using her. Maybe she could.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Inside the hood, the stranger smiled, now he didn't have to take her by force. He quickly took Namine's hand. "Come on, Marluxia will be soon, we can't. He summoned a portal.

He too could open portals like the others. Namine wondered who this mysterious stranger was as he pulled her into the portal with him. Suddenly everything became dark.

* * *

**Twilight:** Hehe, finally this chapter's done!!xD

**Nikki:** You wouldn't believe how long we spent working on this

**Twilight:** Anyway, like we promised, Roxas has appeared in this chapter, even though we didn't actually say it was him, it is him.

**Nikki:** And for those of you who can't tell, then what can we say?xDD

**Twilight:** Anyway, thank you guys for the super nice reviews!! Reviews are what keep the updates coming!!=3

**Nikki:** Yup, so if you review, you shall receive, errrr,...

**Twilight:** Tomtatoes?

**Nikki:** Eww no! No one likes those!Dx

**Twilight:** I do!!

**Nikki:** Well that's just

**Twilight:** Hey!!

**Nikki:** Ohhh!!! Review we'll give you a free PUPPY!!!=D

**Twilight:** But we don't--

**Nikki:** Shhhh!!!

**Twilight:** -__-


	4. The Daisy

**Closed Walls**

**Chapter Four – The Daisy**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! We're really sorry about the extremely long wait for this chapter! We were on a cruise and had no Internet connection(sad, we know.) This chapter includes a cute little moment between the mysterious boy and Namine.(Kinda.) So we thank you all for your patience, please don't kill us!! We'll try to make the next update faster(no promises yet, sorry!). Well please enjoyed this chapter of **Closed Walls**. Thanks in advance!

* * *

The boy had stayed silent since Namine's arrival; he didn't say a word to her since stepping out of the black portal. Aside from that, the setting was absolutely breathe taking. The tall buildings held a sort of welcoming aura. The forests looked as if they had never been touched by human hands.

But the object that peaked Namine's eye the most was the never changing sunset. Almost like a picture, the sun stayed in one place all the time, like a permanent sunset. Cleverly, the world was named _Twilight Town_. Or that's what the signs passing Namine had told her.

More than once Namine had questioned the boy on as to where he was leading her. To this, the boy finally spoke, "You'll see soon enough.", but still had not answered her question.

Beginning to feel annoyed by the boy's lack of answers, Namine quickly stopped, pulling the boy back. The boy tugged at Namine's hand attempting to pull her forward but failing to do so. He quickly turned to her, never releasing her hand. "What?"

"What's your name?" Even with the hood covering his face, Namine could tell the boy was glaring at her. "This is no time for stupid questions." Once again tugging at her arm but failing in doing so.

"I'm not moving until you tell me your name." The boy sighed, realizing Namine would not move until her question was answered.

"Fine, I'm Thirteen." Namine stared at him, surprised.

"That's your name?"

"It'll do for now. Let's go." This time, when Thirteen tugged Namine's hand, she followed him. On the way to their destination, Namine couldn't help but wonder what Thirteen meant. Of course it now meant an identity for the mysterious boy she'd met, but Namine felt as if it had a deeper meaning to the boy.

Before Namine knew it, they had passed the forest and had gone beyond large gates. Ahead of them was a mansion but it wasn't exactly too large, although it certainly wasn't tiny at all. It was rather comfortable to Namine. Unlike Castle Oblivion, this place was beautiful, so full of life and colors.

This feeling to Namine was all new to her. Never in her life had she seen all these wonderful colors blend together. Namine had never felt so_ free_.

Captivated by the flowers planted on the ground, Namine stopped to gaze at them. Thirteen, focused on his target had once again felt himself fall back. Turning, he found Namine kneeing in front of one of the small gardens before the mansion. Thirteen wasn't patient, but he felt that with Namine, he was going to learn to be.

"What?" he asked, grabbing part of Namine's attention. "Haven't you ever seen flowers before?"

Namine didn't turn to him. "I haveseen flowers, just, the colors seem so alive I couldn't help but stop and stare." That one statement made Thirteen realize that Namine had never seen the world outside the castle.

Silently, he made a self note to destroy those Organization's members that had locked Namine in that blasted castle for so long. Pitying the girl, Thirteen kneed down next to Namine. Reaching over, Thirteen grabbed a flower that had a yellowish, furry looking middle with straight white petals. Gently, Thirteen pulled the flower out of the ground.

Raising it up so Namine could see, Thirteen held it out for her. "This," he began. "is a daisy. It means 'day's eye' and symbolizes new beginnings." Thirteen knew that Namine and the daisy were one in the same. Both the daisy and Namine were simple and had a hard time surviving. But somehow they made it through. And Thirteen knew this, indeed, was the start of a new beginning. The signs of it being a better life than her previous one have yet to be determined.

"It's beautiful." Namine almost whispered. She slowly stroked the daisy's petals with the tips on her fingers. Without warning, Thirteen raised his hand to push some of Namine's hair up. In one move, Thirteen put the daisy in the slot and let the piece of hair fall back into place. Thirteen had put the daisy in Namine's hair.

Namine's cheeks instantly warmed up. This was nothing like how Marluxia had made her cheeks warm up. In the moments Marluxia and Namine shared, Namine had always felt a tad nervous around him. But this second, this moment between her and Thirteen felt so natural.

Namine touched the daisy sitting in her hair that Thirteen had placed there. Thirteen rose and offered Namine a hand which she took. Thirteen helped her to her feet. The moment had been lost but the feelings were hardly gone.

"C'mon, there's someone inside waiting for us." _A friend of Thirteen perhaps? _Namine thought to herself.

"Who?" she asked. "You'll see." Namine was confused but followed Thirteen anyways. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. The door, surprisingly, was easy to open despite the roots trailing down it. The mansion had not been lived in for years, Namine could tell due to the spider webs that hung from the ceilings and the broken items that were scattered across the floors, not to mention the entire mansion was covered in dust.

Namine gasped at the sight before her. There, in the middle of the mansion, seated in a rotting wooden chair, was the same red, spiky, haired, green eyed organization member Namine had come to know pretty well. Still dressed in the black coat and all, with a leg crossed over the other, Axel stared at the gasping girl, smirking all the while.

"Yo princess, I see you've met my friend."

* * *

**Twilight:** Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews and super sorry for making you wait!!T.T

**Nikki:** We really are! We literlity wrote this chapter at one o'clock in the morning today just so you could read it!

**Twilight:** Thank you readers because without you this story couldn't go on!

**Nikki:** And keep those reviews coming! We love hearing feedback and 'cause we just love hearing from our fans.x3

**Twilight:** Indeed we do!:D


	5. Unexpected Surprise

* * *

**Closed Walls**

**Chapter Five - Unexpected Surprise**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, places, or anything else mentioned in the story.(T.T)

* * *

"A-Axel?!" Namine couldn't believe what she was seeing. Axel, Axel! Was sitting right in front of her, smirking at the timid blonde. What in the world was he doing here? Mouth opened wide, Namine continued to stare at Axel aw-stuck. "What? Do I have something on my face, princess?"

Namine finally managed to find her voice. "W-what are you doing here?" Axel's already huge smirk grew. Thirteen tensed up. Why was he here? Unless...

"Just checking up on old friends of course." Old friends? Since Namine and Axel weren't entirely friends, per say, could that mean that Axel and Thirteen knew each other, not even that, but friends? Glancing over to the already tense Thirteen, Namine saw him flinch, but just a bit.

"What do you want number eight?" Thirteen's tone was harsh and cold, and distant, that not only shocked Namine, but Axel's own smirk died down and faded into a frown. Leaning forward in his chair, Axel placed his chin on his palm, keeping a bored expression.

His green eyes shifted to Thirteen, Namine, and then back to Thirteen. "No need to be cold, I'm just here to deliver some information that you may like to know about." Thirteen suddenly straightened out, eyes burning to Axel. Did that mean what he thought he meant?

"Why don't you take Namine up to where she will be staying?" Thirteen did not response but held out his arm for Namine to take.

Staying? Namine was staying here? With Thirteen and Axel? What the heck was going on? All these questions flooded Namine's mind, but she took hold of Thirteen's arm anyway. She knew that either he would probably end up taking her there.

Thirteen quickly dragged Namine across the main room towards the stairs that looked like they had not been cleaned in years. Namine could still feel Axel's stare behind her. Glancing over her shoulder for just a split second, Namine caught Axel staring at her. When their eyes met, Axel winked at her.

Namine's eyes widen. Why in the world did Axel just wink at her for? Namine didn't have time to think about the topic as Thirteen began walking up the dusty stairs, taking Namine with him. Namine was almost sure the stairs would not hold both of their combined weights, but once again, Namine was proved wrong.

They soon reached the top of the stairs, in front of them was a white painted door, with very faded different colored flowers painted but could barely be seen. The room probably belonged to a little girl when there were people living in it many years ago. Thirteen immediately moved away from Namine, and shifted towards the door. Pulling a key from his black coat, Thirteen unlocked the door, and moved away to let Namine enter.

Namine slowly walked into the room seeing the walls painted completely white, just like Castle Oblivion. But this room had an enormous window with a gorgeous view of the forest they had just walked through. Namine quickly turned to the now closed door was she hear the lock click. "Thirteen?" Namine yelled. Thirteen locked her within the room.

Thirteen ignored Namine's screams of protest as he made his way back down to where Axel was sitting. As he reached the bottom stair, Axel's eyebrow raised. He could clearly hear Namine's yells. "You're no good with the ladies, man." Axel could feel Thirteen's glare at he walked over to him.

"I could care less right now, Axel. Now why are you here?" Axel waved his finger at his friend's crossed arms.

"Now, Roxas, is that any way to treat an old _best _friend?" Roxas, formerly known as Thirteen, quickly turned his attention to the locked room then back to Axel.

"Shh!" Roxas threw his finger to his lips. "I don't want Namine to know who I am!" Axel smirked at him. "She'll found out eventually you know. And just FYI, you don't have to have that hood on when I'm here." Roxas pouted but slipped down his hood anyways. He ruffed his hair to way it was suppose to be.

"So why are you here, Axel?" Axel's smirk faded and Roxas tensed. "It's that serious?" Axel's eyes darken.

"DIZ is looking for you." Roxas' eyes met the floor. DIZ was a huge pain his butt lately. Last time, he had to battle some guy with silver-ish hair that apparently liked to fight with a blindfold on his eyes for some strange reason. His name was Riku or something like that.

Roxas had beat him, but just barely. Who knows how strong he is now. "And?"

"The Organization isn't planning to let you go too easily. You better watch your back, Roxas. They've got nobodies crawling all over the worlds." Roxas nodded, he expected a reaction like that. After all, he remembered what happened to the last person who tried to escape the Organization.

Roxas winced at the memory but quickly pushed it away. "What's DIZ doing?"

"He's training that kid you fought last time."

"And?" Axel itched his cheek, that was a sign that it didn't look to good for him.

"He's gotten better, much better." How much better, Roxas thought, but Axel answered it for him. "He can control his light now perfectly, it won't be long until he learns how to control his darkness." Now that really wasn't good news. If that Riku kid learned how to control his darkness, Roxas was a dead man walking. If Riku did, Roxas would stand little to no chance in defecting him.

Roxas looked up to his friend. "Can you keep him in ropes long enough for me to get Namine hidden well enough so that DIZ doesn't get his hands on her?" Axel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can do. I will try, but if he finds out where you're hiding, he'll come after you, Roxas. You and Namine."

"I know."

"And the Organization will be a toughy, but I'll keep them on a goose chase for a good amount of time for you to escape with Namine."

"Thanks, Axel, I don't know what I would do without you." Axel rose from his chair and stood in front of Roxas. "Be extremely careful though. Marluxia had his eye on Namine, he may come after her, keep your guard up at all times." Roxas and Axel stared at each other for another moment before Roxas smiled.

"Got it. Thanks for helping me out Axel." Axel smirked at him as they high fived each other.

"No problem, Roxy, that's what friends are for." With that, Axel disappear into a black portal, returning to Castle Oblivion to face Marluxia's anger.

* * *

**Twilight:** Oh. my. gosh. That chapter took forever to post up. .

**Nikki:**We're really sorry that updates are slow!!DX

**Twilight:** We really are! D:

**Nikki:** We're trying to make updates faster, but with school, and clubs, and sports....

**Twilight:** Yes, we have lives, but we will update! Maybe not soon, but the next chapter will come in maybe two weeks or less.

**Nikki:** Hopefully.


End file.
